Lois Lane and Her Superman
by free as a bird98
Summary: Darry Curtis finds himself in the hardest days of his life. In the mist of chaos he finds a true treasure, a raven haired woman. The mystery woman has her own hard times and the two meet. Can Darry hold his fragile family together as they fight to keep Johnny alive?
1. Chapter 1- Pony

Author's Note- This is a story written by Free as a bird98 and Amy Hamato

Pony's pov-

There was one thing on my mind as I fell asleep in the old church. His name was Darry, and that spelled trouble for me . I laid beside Johnny and he was sound asleep. I tried to close my eyes and forget that moment. In life many moments happen, good one and bad ones, but there are the ones so bad you try to forget.

But its hard to stop a night mare when it isn't just a terror. What if that night terror that made you toss and turn was a reality? The moments I had been living the last few days had been the kind you just wanted to forget. The kind that make you toss and turn unable to escape for even a moment.

It all started when Darry hit me, I would never forget that moment. I remember his hand hit my face and it burned. I hissed in pain and bit my cheek, in the process I made my lip bleed. Blood gushed from my lip and I wiped the warm crimson ooze with the corner of my sleeve. I stared into Darry's once icy blue-green eyes and I saw something.

I saw innocence, pain, worries, regret and sorrow. His cold ice -like eyes melted away and turned softer, I swear tears collected in Superman's eyes. The whole world stood still for one moment and in that moment our eyes locked. Maybe Two-bit had been right, Darry actually cares about me. I knew that Darry must be feeling awful, I know I did.

There's a hundred different things I could have differently. But why did I have to run out the door? I could have stayed and fought it out with my big brother. He could have apologized and I would accept, I could have been safe at home with Soda. Instead of being in my warm and safe room with Soda's arm around, I was fighting a war.

I ran out the door and found Johnny, we would inevitable find trouble. We would fight a war against the world. The whole world was against the two young greaser men from the east side. Those rich socs who had too much to drink would caused a world of pain. Why didn't my older brothers come looking for me?

I could briefly remember being pushed into the cold water of fountain. The socs laughter as I struggled to breath and I nearly died on that cold night on the east side of Tulsa. Johnny fought gallantly against the enemy. I would wake to the scene of the dead kid named Bob lying in a pool of blood. Johnny shaking from nerves and perhaps the chill of death that hung in the air.

It looked like a scene from a movie or even a battle field. The blood was every where and coated the concrete around the body. The water that I had been drowned in was a shade of red, I knew it was blood. It was the start of a night I couldn't wake up from.

I began to sob as the memories of the last few days became too much. I heard a soft voice speak up from slumber.

"Are you alright, Ponyboy?", Johnny asks

"Not really. Did I wake you?", I ask

"Yeah but it's alright.", Johnny replies

"I can't stop thinking about that night.", I say my voice weak

"It's alright to cry. What about that night?", Johnny asks

"Everything really, about my brothers, that Bob fellow and the drowning.", I answer

"It all happened so quickly.", Johnny says

"I know, it makes my head spin.", I say

"Darry's not a bad person, he's just a kid ya know.", Johnny says

"I won't forget the look in his eyes as long as I live.", I say

"He had to grow up too fast, Pone. It not easy, go easy on Superman.", Johnny says

"I wish these last few days never happened.", I say

"I know, Pone. Only if.", Johnny replies

I sat with Johnny and we just cried. We cried for Darry who had to grow up too quickly, we cried for that Bob who died that night, and we cried for the two of us who fought a war. We weren't war heroes or good little soldiers either. We didn't fight bravely and only Johnny fought gallantly to save me.

Just scared kids who fought when the world was against them. It didn't happen in a book or movie, instead it happened on the east side of Tulsa No heart throb young actors will play our roles. Only the boy who was lost in the world and his best friend, the dark little puppy that was kicked too much. Two roles that would be played by the greaser boys of the east side who were unable to saved that night. No magic solution awaited for the boys return, just uncertainty with no guarantees.

There would be no tears shed or words to be said for the two greasers boys who lost a piece of their innocence that night. Few would remember their side of the story, only because of what side of town they came from. Unless a fallen angle was to speak the truth, only lies and fault would said or placed.

"I think I know what the poem means.", Johnny says breaking the silence

"What does it mean, Johnnycakes?" , I ask

"It means when your young, you have to stay gold. Keep a piece of your youth with you and don't grow up too quickly. Stay Gold, Ponyboy. Stay Gold.", Johnny says

I smiled and had a new understanding of what that poem meant. Johnny unlocked the truth behind Robert Frost's words. We sat together with our jackets blanketed across us and we watched the sun raise. The new dawn brought a new day and we pledged to stay gold. I wasn't sure if the sun rise or sun set was prettier. When the sun rises a new dawn is upon us but when the sun sets a new world is before us.

Darry's pov -

I was stuck in this moment and couldn't move forward. It was all my fault, it replayed over and over again in my mind. I didn't mean to hit Pony, I was just so worried and I got scared. I tried get some sleep but found myself unable to sleep.

It was a bad dream and there was nothing I could do. I felt so helpless and out of control. I 'm superman, I'm suppose to save the day but I don't know how to fix this one. It replayed over and over again like a broken record. I closed my eyes and the memories of three nights ago haunted me.

Three nights ago...

My stress level had risen between work, the state bothering me and Pony getting jumped. I got scared when I heard that scream and I almost didn't get there in time. I was too rough, I didn't mean to be , I just was. I was a six foot large and muscular man , sometimes I'm rough without meaning to be. I watched as Pony tried to hide his tears and winced when I was too rough. I kicked myself for that one and then I was so damn hard on the kid. I didn't mean to be, I just worry about my baby boy.

I was beating myself up as I walked with the boys back to the house. The boys wanted to go to the movies so I let them. I sent Pony with money and told him to be home by twelve. I trusted Dallas in a way, I expected them to not have troubles as long as Dallas was by there side.

After Johnny was jumped by those socs, I didn't want Pony or Johnny on their own. I didn't want Pony to have a blade because I didn't want him to get hurt. But that was a double-edged sword, would he be safer with or without it? It wasn't always easy to make a tough call but it was my job. I was an older brother and basically a parent.

I expected the boys to be home on time. It was strange because Dallas never showed and Two-bit did. Even Soda showed up on time which was a rarity. Pony gets mad that I'm not as hard on Soda as I am with him when he's late. But Soda can hold his own in a fight and he's street smart. Ponyboy isn't so street smart and is too little to hold his own. I don't want him to get hurt, Soda will be fine.

The hours passed and I still sat in my chair. Soda was asleep on the couch and waited for Pone to show. He didn't and I grew worried, I was gonna kill Dal. I couldn't call the police since the state would take my boys away . I couldn't have that, no way am I gonna lose my boys.

Pony came in and I was so worried. When I said , "Where the hell have you been kiddo? It's two am.". I really meant, " Pone, you scared me to death. I was so worried about you kiddo. Where were you?". I was so worried and my body was nearly shaking.

I was so angry with myself rather than Pony, I hit him. My hand hit his cheek, he bit his lip and I watched as his lip bled. He wiped his lip on his shirt and locked eyes with me. I felt the tears threaten, I wanted to say "I'm so sorry , Pone. I didn't mean it. ". But I couldn't form a sentence yet alone a word. My heart broken into many pieces and I hurt badly. My chest had a pain and sadness, I wanted to take that moment back.

Why didn't I go after him? There could be something I could have done but I did nothing. What kind of older brother am I? I just wanted my baby boy to return home. I want to wrap my arms around him and tell him how much I love him. I'll tell him how sorry I am and pray that he still loves me. I just want my brother back. I can't lose him.


	2. Chapter 2-New Girl Next Year

Present moment

"Damn it, Dar. Stop sulking and get off your ass. Do something 'sides just sitting here.", Soda says bring me back into reality.

"It's all my fault. My baby boy is gone and I have no damn idea where the hell he is. ", I say

"I get it alright. I just can't another damn second of woe is me. ", Soda says

"It's all my fault. I was supposed to protect him and now he's in a hell of a lot of trouble. But there isn't a thing I can do but wait.", I say with

"Life sucks sometimes big guy. Some times your girlfriend sleeps with another man and gets knocked up. You know the child isn't yours but you love her. So she leaves you heart broken and used. Sometimes you screw up and you make a damn mistake, the person you loves get hurt. I don't give a damn , get your ass up", Soda says trying to drag me off the couch

I got up and I heard a scream. I ran as fast as I could, I was clad in jeans and a button down shirt. I slept in my clothes, I didn't get up at all. I found these socs and they were attacking this girl. I start to fight I took three socs down and the leader was the only one left. It was that Randy Anderson kid, you would think he'd be lying low.

"You're the Curtis's kid older brother.", Randy said slurring

"Go home you're drunk, kid.", I say

"That piece of scum that is your brother and his friend, killed my best friend ,and was with my girl.", Randy said slurring

"You must be the little shit that tried to kill my brother.", I said angerliy

"You Curtises are all the same white trash filled with nasty hate.", Randy said slurring

"Go home, Randell. Come back when you grow a pair and tell that sober. I'll break your damn face so badly that no doctor on the face of the earth can help you.", I say with a grow

Randy kissed the girl and he tried to rub himself against her. He drunkenly kissed her on the mouth and then hit her repeatively. I wanted to hit that damn smirk of his little face. No one treats a woman like that. He needed to crawl back to whatever damned hole he crawled out from under.

"Do you really think that this girl did anything wrong? You don't even know her.", I reply

"She's white greasy trash.", Randy said slurring

"Leave the girl alone, right pal.", I said gripping the front of his shirt

"Ya sweet on her, Curtis?", Randy said slurring

That is none of your business, Anderson.", I say

" I'm gonna make your brother wish he was never born.", Randy says

"You leave my family and my neighborhood the hell alone. We don't like your kind nor are you welcome here. If you lay one freakin' finger on her or my family, I will personally come after you. There will be hell to pay.", I said my voice deadly

Randy got in my face and I hit him. I made that fist and hit him square in the face. His lip and his nose bled like a fountain . He looked up at me like he was five and said, "You broke my nose and busted my lip., he slurred

"I sure as hell did. Get your asses out of here before I personally remove them myself.", I say my voice with a deadly and cold tone

The boys ran as fast as they could. They started the car and drove off. The blood dripping on Anderson's shirt. I shifted my attention to the mystery raven hair girl.

She was beautiful clad in her jeans worn with age and ripped at the knees. She wore an old t-shirt and a plaid red and black checkered button-down. Her raven hair was in a loose ponytail and she wore little make-up. She didn't need make-up , she had natural beauty. She was capable, strong and independent.

She stood at 5'6 with average sized breasts and hair that went to her shoulders. She was attractive in many different way. I felt stupid and more than likely had my mouth open. She was a beauty alright, someone would be damn luck to have her. A girl like that probably has a boyfriend, how could she not?

"Are you okay?", I ask

"Just some cuts and buries.", the raven hair girl said

"I'm Melanie Grove.", Melanie says

"Ummm, Darry... I mean Darrel Curtis.", Darry flustered

"Thanks for the help back there.", Melanie says

"You're welcome. Is there any thing I can help you with?", Darry ask

"Sure, I could use some help with the boxes..", Melanie says

"So you're new around here?", I ask

"Yes, I just moved to Tulsa today.", Melanie says

"Here we are.", Darry says opening the gate

"Looks like we are next door neighbors.", Melanie says

"It seems so.",I say

"Here the boxes.", Melanie says

Darry starts to carry the boxes to the house. His muscles working hard and he enjoyed the work. It got the trouble off of his mind. Darry takes a step into the house and sees a little boy clinging to his mother's leg. He had her raven hair and sparkling green eyes. You could tell the two were mother and son with the way he looked like her.

"Where do you want me to put this?", Darry asks

"Just sit it down, we can sort them out after we carry them in.", Melanie says

"Alright.", Darry says

"Go play in the backyard, Andy.", Melanie

Darry and Melanie carry the boxes into the house.

"So how old is your little boy?", Darry asks

"He's four, that's Andy.", Melanie says

"Darry.", Soda calls from the fence

Darry walks towards the fence and sits the box down.

"Yeah, bud.", Darry says

"Two-bit wants to go to Texas to find Pony. How crazy is that? You have to talk him out of it.", Soda says

"Alright, little brother. I'll handle it. Let me know if the police call.", Darry says

"Is something wrong?", Melanie asks

"Yeah, my little brother got into some trouble. Nothing I can handle.", Darry says

To be continued...


	3. Author's Note :Please read,urgent

Author's Note - Updating might be a little hard right now, my Great Uncle passed away last night. We found out yesterday after the pig show. I've written a chapter for "Being Superman Isn't Easy" and nearly finished a chapter for "How To Save A Life." I will update as soon as possible but timing is a little sketchy at the moment. Sorry for this little pause in the stories, I will try to get back to the stories as soon as possible. I just not sure when I can update yet. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

Stay Gold, Free as a bird 98


End file.
